


Mythos

by sb_essebi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Jewish Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Vulcan Culture, inspired by tumblr post, mention of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb_essebi/pseuds/sb_essebi
Summary: Spock tells Jim an ancient Vulcan legend.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Mythos

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this post by @ailichi on tumblr:  
> "So, in the DVD commentary for ‘Amok Time,’ it’s mentioned say that D. C. Fontana (a writer for TOS) named the Vulcan god of death "Shariel.” Spock has a little statue of Shariel in his quarters, which is already pretty interesting, as the old polytheistic gods of Vulcan, as I understand, were no longer widely worshipped in his time. In addition (!), Shariel, like so much of Vulcan culture, has a direct parallel in Judaism, with the angel Sariel. Who, if you have a read of the Book of Enoch, you will see was mentioned in one context: he was one of the “children of heaven” who went to Earth looking to find humans to marry and have kids with. Which I think is, as we might say, ‘fascinating.’"
> 
> Basically all the Vulcan culture info and words in this fic comes from @yel-halansu's blog on tumblr, which is an absolutely awesome blog you should totally follow! Thank you so much for all the help!

Exiting the fresher, Spock paused to marvel at the sight that awaited him in his bed. Jim Kirk, sleeping curled up on his side, his head on Spock’s pillow, completely nude with his hair in disarray and his skin bearing fresh marks of their lovemaking. It gave Spock goosebumps. He still struggled to believe this was a reality.

As delicately as possible, he sat down beside Jim, facing the statue of Shariel by his bed. He watched the purple fire burn in the brazier the statue held for a few moments, lost in thought, until he felt strong arms encircle his torso and Jim’s lips brush the back of his neck.

“I did not mean to wake you, _ashayam_ ,” Spock said softly. “It is quite early, you may sleep for some time yet.”

“Hmmm. I’m a light sleeper, you know that.” Jim sat with his thighs either side of Spock’s, embracing him from behind, and rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. “Tell me about the statue,” he asked sleepily, clearly sensing Spock’s train of thought through their bond.

“It is Shariel, the ancient Vulcan god of death, who lived in mount Tar’hana, where he spewed lava to terrify the Vulcans into submission.”

Jim laughed a small laugh, nothing but a quick exhale from his nose.

“Charming. And why are you thinking so hard about him?”

“There are many legends tied to him, but there is one in particular that once made my mother dwell on the similarities with a figure in Judaism with a similar name, Sariel.”

“One of the angels who took a wife among the daughters of men, right? But the women birthed giants who eventually turned against them and began destroying the Earth. The Book of Enoch.”

Spock nodded.

“Indeed. Shariel too saw the mortals –the ancestors of Vulcans- and lusted after them. He resolved to take a mate among them, but knew he could never accomplish this with his fearsome appearance. Thus, he fashioned a simulacra of the Vulcan body out of molten lava for his katra to inhabit while he walked among mortals.”

Jim perked up a little behind him, clearly interested. Spock continued.

“When he was satisfied with his creation, he tried it for the first time. The mortals welcomed him warmly, thinking him one from the clans from the hottest deserts near the equator because of his obsidian-black skin, called him beautiful and readily offered themselves to him. Pleased, Shariel danced among them all night long, until he felt his joints stiffen and his insides crack and the body he had moulded slowly cool and dry into solid rock. Thus, he learned that he had to return to mount Tar’hana every night before sunrise to bathe in lava and renew his camouflage, or his true form would be revealed. This did not deter him, and for many nights thereafter he returned to Vulcan to be with the mortals and share in their bodies, always leaving before dawn.”

“What happened then?”

“After a time, he took a lover that he favoured among all others, a beautiful, young _maat-fulagsu_ , a clan leader. So skilled and brave was he, that he was chosen to lead his clan even though many fierce women belonged to it and he himself had many older sisters.”

“I thought Vulcan was a matriarchal society.”

“Indeed. However, it is not unreasonable to believe that one such individual may have existed and been an exception to the rule. Though there are no historical records of this, it was thousands of years ago. You must also remember that it is only a legend…” Spock paused, knowing what he wished to say next would pique Jim’s interest. “It is also possible that, when embellishing the narration, the storytellers deliberately decided to make Shariel’s lover male.”

“Oh? How come?”

“As typically it was the men who fought, while the women led, it was among male homosexual couples that the concept of _t’hy’la_ as friends and brothers in arms who where also lovers first came to be. It is possible that the storytellers wanted to suggest such a connection between Shariel and his lover, as it would have seemed more… romantic.”

Jim grinned against Spock’s neck.

“Romantic Vulcans, Mister Spock?” he teased.

Spock too found himself smiling at the familiar, gentle provocation.

“Keep in mind this was thousands of years ago, long before the time of Surak.”

“Of course,” Jim conceded, still smiling. “What happened next?”

“Shariel and his lover cherished one another greatly, and they soon became bondmates. But the _maat-fulagsu_ was upset that Shariel would leave his bed every morning and only return after dusk. Since he was fierce and knew no fear, and because Shariel cherished him, Shariel wanted to share his secret with him.”

Spock paused, unsure how to continue. Jim shifted slightly against his back.

“Why did you stop?”

“There are two versions of the legend. Two endings.”

“Tell me both?”

“One version tells that Shariel, while still undecided on whether to reveal his true form or not, lingered far too long in bed, distracted by his lover’s beauty, and the _maat-fulagsu_ discovered him set in solid rock. Believing some spell had trapped his lover, the _maat-fulagsu_ freed Shariel and, once he saw his true appearance, recognised the eyes of his lover and was not afraid. Shariel made him a minor deity, and the _maat-fulagsu_ guards mount Tar’hana next to him to this day.

“And the other version?”

“In the other, Shariel decided to trust the _maat-fulagsu_ with his secret. Yet, when he revealed to him his true form, the young man was horrified by his appearance and struck Shariel with his lirpa, wounding him gravely, but perished in the act of striking such a superior being.”

“I think I prefer the first version.”

Spock brushed his hands against Jim’s, and Jim held him a little tighter in response.

“As do I. Perhaps it is illogical… however, ever since I learned of this legend from my mother as a youth I believed it to be one of the first examples of what would become the philosophy of IDIC. In a primitive form, of course.” He paused. “Perhaps…” he said quietly, only for Jim to hear, “I was reminded of that legend today as, not unlike Shariel, I was struck by the beauty of my sleeping lover, who accepted aspects of me I showed no one else.”

Spock felt Jim’s adoration wrap around him as Jim embraced him tightly and kissed the side of his neck, making him shiver.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, as Spock could do nothing but bask in Jim’s touch and the love that flowed through the bond, allowing himself to be open, vulnerable.

“I gotta say,” Jim said after a time, “if the statue is an accurate representation, I’m certainly luckier than the young clan leader.” Jim smiled, shifting to kiss Spock’s cheek. “You’re far more attractive.”

Laughter reverberated through the bond.


End file.
